Fate-Stay Cool
by AoiKishi
Summary: Menceritakan seorang pemuda normal dan biasa-biasa saja yang tiba-tiba disummon di Holy Grail ke empat Fuyuki. Dimana dia harus tetap Stay Cool, Stay Calm, dan Stay Awesome sebagai servant Archer [Gilgamesh]. Note: OC Gilgamesh. OP Gilgamesh. OOC Gilgamesh. Normal and Ordinary Original Character. [First Arc- Fate: Zero].
1. Chapter 1

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter **One** of **Fate- Stay Cool** **:** **Normal n' Mainstream Prologue**

 **[Just a Common Standart Average Ordinary Normal Man]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Idea:_ _AoiKishi-kun  
_ _Disclaimer: Typemoon_ _, ETC  
_ _Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Action_ _  
_ _Warning: Alternate_ _Canon_ _, Out of Character,_ _Alternate Novel Universe_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Summary_ :  
Menceritakan seorang pemuda normal dan biasa-biasa saja yang tiba-tiba disummon di Holy Grail ke empat Fuyuki. Dimana dia harus tetap Stay Cool, Stay Calm, dan Stay Awesome sebagai servant Archer [Gilgamesh]. Note: OC Gilgamesh. OP Gilgamesh. OOC Gilgamesh. Normal and Ordinary Original Character. [First Arc- Fate: Zero].

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

". . . ." = Speak  
'. . . .' = Mind

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pernahkah kalian bermimpi untuk menjadi hero?  
Pernahkah kau bermimpi untuk melakukan pertualangan di dunia lain?  
Pernahkah kalian bermimpi untuk berada disisi seorang karakter fiksi yang kau sukai?  
Pernahkah kau bermimpi untuk berperan dalam cerita yang kau gemari?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Semuanya bermulai dari..., #

Pada Malam hari yang panas di bulan Mei...,

Cerita novel yang kutulis masih belum rampung, sementara editor sudah berkali-kali menelponku dan memaksaku untuk mempercepat dan menambah waktu untuk menulis dikarenakan [ _Dead Line_ ] sudah hampir batasnya (tinggal satu hari!).

Dalam keadaan tertekan oleh rasa tanggung jawab terhadap pembaca, tercekik oleh waktu deadline yang seakan melilit leher, dan disebabkan karena kebiasaan buruk melambat-lambatkan urusan dengan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersantai untuk bermain game serta membaca Novel atau Light Novel dari Author lain.

Maka, malam ini, Aku pun terpaksa dan berusaha mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan, fokus, dan kreatifitas yang tertumpuk untuk menghadapai [ _ **Writer Greater War**_ ], dimana halaman-halaman chapter adalah musuh terkuat yang selalu harus kuhadapi setiap bulannya (yah..., ini sudah rutin, tee hee..).

Detik, menit, dan jam telah berlalu . . . . . ,

Pada akhirnya, jam weker yang menandakan jam 05.00 pagi berdering di kamarku. Mentari pagi mulai beraktifitas setelah istirahatnya dimalam hari. Sinar pagi nan hangat menyelinap masuk diselah-sela gorden kamarku yang berada di lantai tingkat 3 ini.

Namun, aku tidak memperhatikanya, saat ini adalah klimaks, puncak akhir dimana tinggal 1 halaman terakhir yang masih tersisa!

Akhirnya, setelah kurang lebih 10 jam penuh bertarung habis-habisan, chapter karya terbaruku berhasil dirampungkan tepat jam 05.50 pagi.

Setelah menelpon editor _tsundere_ bahwa aku telah menyelsaikan chapter bulan ini, aku pun beranjak menuju kasur yang selama ini kesepian tanpa belaian dariku.

'Oh my kasur-hime, _your white shining knight is cooooomin_ \- zzz...zz..z..zzz..'

Tanpa menunda waktu, aku yang teramat lelah langsung merebahkan tubuhku dan menyambut kantuk yang sejak tadi perlahan melahap kesadaranku.

Terakhir yang kulihat sebelum terlelap sepenuhnya adalah jam weker kesayanganku menunjukkan tepat jam [05.55].

Dengan damai aku pun menikmati indahnya tidur, tanpa mengetahui bahwasanya chapter baru dari takdir yang kumiliki mulai bergeser dari arah normalnya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dalam ruangan aneh yang tak memiliki warna, tanpa diketahui mana lantai maupun atap serta ujungnya.

Dihadapanku kini terdapat 7 kartu hitam berpendar merah yang terlihat familiar.

'Hn? Dimana?'

Tempat aneh dan kartu-kartu aneh yang rasanya sangat mustahil ditemukan didunia nyata.

'Apakah ini mimpi?'

Benar, sepertinya ini mimpi, karena aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat tangan, kaki, maupun tubuhku. Dengan kata lain, bahkan untuk mencubit pipiku sangatlah mustahil dilakukan.

'. . . . . . .'

Pandanganku kembali terpaku pada 7 kartu yang sepertinya melayang di udara?

'Hnn... apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Setelah beberapa kali kuteliti, ternyata benar. Ke 7 (tujuh) kartu yang ada adalah 7 class standar yang berasa dari novel, game, dan anime yang baru-baru ini kubaca, kumainkan dan kutonton. Yaitu [Fate Series].

7 kartu yang ada melambangkan Class: [ **Saber** ] [ **Lancer** ] [ **Archer** ] [ **Rider** ] [ **Berserker** ] [ **Caster** ] dan [ **Assasin** ]

'Hnn... mimpi yang benar-benar aneh. Apa aku diharuskan untuk memilih? Tapi sudahlah... kalau ini memang tidak nyata dan hanya khayalan dari imajinasiku, maka aku sudah tahu kartu mana yang kuinginkan.'

Ketika aku berfikir untuk memilihnya, kartu yang melambangkan pemanah atau class card [Archer] berkelip-kelip.

Ya, idola dan character favorite ku berada di class Archer! Siapa lagi kalau bukan EMIYA-sama!

Yang paling kusuka darinya adalah sikap keren, sarkastik, dan kepribadian khas lain miliknya! Benar-benar karakter yang unik! Sangat cocok sebagai Main Character yang memiliki nillai jual dan daya tarik dalam sebuah karya novel.

'. . . . . . ?'

Lalu, kartu class [Archer] yang sejak tadi berkelip kini mulai memancarkan cahaya terang!

Ditemani dengan background suara dramatis yang tiba-tiba muncul, serta kartu yang secara perlahan mulai berbalik bergerak menghadap kearahku, membuat degup jantungku menjadi semakin kencang.

'Ooh! Efek mimpi yang keren!' itulah pikiran aneh dariku.

Tapi, ketika sosok dibalik kartu mulai menjadi jelas, tubuhku _(yang tidak terlihat)_ pun bergetar hebat! Bukan karena efek dari senang ataupun antusias, melainkan...

"WHAT THE HELLL! KENAPA HARUS **DIA** YANG MUNCUL!"

Ya, yang muncul dari balik kartu itu adalah tampang jelek ( _meskipun kebanyakan fangirl mengatakannya keren_ ) dari si angkuh dan sombong GILGAMESH!

Hilang sudah harapan dan cita-citaku untuk bertemu karakter favorite ku [EMIYA-sama].

'Ah, sudahlah... lagian ini juga cuma mimpi. Semoga aku cepat terbangun darinya.' pikirku dongkol, karena mimpi dan cita-citaku sebagai fans setia tiba-tiba menghilang menjadi debu yang diterbangkan angin.

Aku bukanya membenci Gilgamesh. Aku tahu bahwa dia itu cukup hebat karena memiliki gudang koleksi Noble Phantasm yang entah dari mana dia dapat dan koleksi. Terlebih yang paling terkenal ialah **salah satu** Noble Phantasm Rank EX, yang katanya bisa menghancurkan dunia. ( _meskipun aku masih percaya bahwa masih banyak Noble Phantasm di Era GOD yang lebih hebat dari senjata jelek aneh miliknya itu_ )

Sebagai penduduk yang baik, sopan dan normal, sudah wajar aku tidak suka dengan sifat jelek miliknya.

Secara rasional rasanya benar-benar aneh ketika mendengar dia mengaku-ngaku dengan sombongnya bahwa semua yang ada didunia adalah miliknya. Memangnya dia tuhan? Apakah dia yang menciptakan dunia ini? Apakah dia yang menciptakan bumi, bulan dan matahari? Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa dia _**hanya-**_ lah servant, heroic spirit, atau hantu yang disummon oleh Holy Grail untuk diadu domba dan ditumbalkan!

Apakah sifat seperti miliknya layak bagi orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai King of Heroes. Lagian, siapa yang memberi dia gelar aneh seperti itu? Dia benar-benar tidak layak untuk memilikinya!

Well..., meskipun terdapat beberapa servant Gilgamesh lainya yang sikapnya cukup bisa ditoleransi seperti [Little Gil-kun] atau [Caster Gilgamesh] ataupun [Archer Gold fate Extra].

'. . . . . . .!'

Aku terhenti dari pikiran anehku, karena secara tiba-tiba, cahaya terang yang tidak diketahui asalnya menerangi seluruh ruangan dan pandanganku!

'Ah... syukurlah mimpi buruk ini akhirnya selesai...,'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Tentu_ _ **Akasha**_ _-sama,_ _ **Alaya**_ _-chan, dan_ _ **Gaia**_ _-hime tidak akan membebaskan mainan baru mereka begitu saja sebelum mulai memakainya._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pada saat berikutnya, ketika kubuka kedua mataku, yang kutemukan adalah...,

'Eh? Apakah ini lanjutan dari mimpi?'

Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa saat ini aku tidak berada didalam kamar milikku (karena aku tidak menemukan kehadiran **Kasur** - _hime_ kesayanganku!)

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri ditengah lingkaran berpendar aneh di lantai yang cahayanya mulai redup.

Lalu sekitar 3 meter dihadapanku adalah orang yang cukup familiar. Dari deskpripsi penampilan elegan dan dandy miliknya, tidak salah lagi, dia adalah [Tohsaka Tokiomi]. Dan dua orang yang ada di pojok ruangan yang mengenakan pakaian bertema pastur. Ya, itu artinya orang tua berambut putih itu adalah [Risei Kotomine] dan pemuda berambut hitam disampingnya adalah [Kirei Kotomine].

". . . . . . . ."

Aku masih terdiam dengan bermacam pertanyaan berkecamuk didalam pikiranku. Apakah aku mimpi? Apakah ini nyata? Atau... ini adalah kasus cliche _**Isekai**_ yang sering kutemukan ketika membaca novel?

Dari sudut pandanganku aku bisa melihat armor emas familiar yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku, tanganku, dan kakiku.

Hahh... merepotkan, apakah itu artinya aku disummon sebagai Gilgamesh? Atau apakah hanya jiwaku yang berubah menjadi atau mendapat kekuatan servant Gilgamesh? Atau keberadaan kami berdua tercampur aduk menjadi satu? Atau terdapat kemunngkinan absurd lainya?

'Sudahlah..., aku akan mencari tahu semua itu nanti'

Karena pekerjaanku sebelumnya sebagai Profesional Author, aku sudah terlalu sering membaca hal yang berkaitan dengan novel genre Isekai (dunia lain). Jadi, hal seperti ini tidak begitu mengejutkan untukku. Pastinya level keterkejutanku saat ini tidak lebih daripada ketika diriku mengetahui _Seiyuu_ idola kesayanganku ternyata menentukan untuk menikah dengan pengusaha muda.

Yang jelas saat ini aku baru saja di summon di dunia lain, dan aku berperan sebagai salah satu Servant di Holy Grail ke-4 Fuyuki yang berlangsung pada Novel dan Anime [ **Fate: Zero** ].

Asap tipis yang sebelumnya berada disekitarku akibat efek summon kini akhirnya benar-benar telah menghilang dari ruangan. Dan cahaya lingkaran telah redup seluruhnya, menyisakan ruangan gelap yang hanya disinari oleh beberapa obor api yang ada di dinding.

'Yep, untuk sementara ini, aku harus bersikap seperti biasa. _Stay calm_ , _stay cool_ , and _stay normal_ '

.

.

.

.

Permainan Takdir/Fate yang baru pun berlangsung di dunia ini.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[Bersambung]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Author Note** :

Ini adalah project lain yang ada dilaptop Kishi, yang sudah lama lumutan dan terasingkan di sudut folder bersama beberapa project-project **lainya**.  
Ini hanya ide aneh yang muncul ketika kebanyakan baca fanfic Fate Series yang isinya kebanyakan mainstream.  
Dan karena Kishi-kun merasa kasihan dengan Gilgamesh yang selalu kalah dalam Holy Grail War (Fate/Stay, Fate/Zero, Fate/Strange), maka disini Kishi akan membuat cerita spesial untuk dirinya, dimana dia akan menang dengan cara yang cool dan awesome.  
( _Alasan sebenarnya adalah mubazir jika nggak di upload sama sekali, padalah udah lama di bikin, bahkan chapter 2 uda 90% rampung. Tapi males ngedit dan nyeleseinya_ )

.  
Tapi, karena Kishi gak mau ribet, jadi sekalian aja ngasih gambaran dan spoiler pada kalian:  
\- Kemampuan Gilgamesh di fanfic ini sama persis dengan yang di canon. (ngak kurang, nggak lebih).  
\- OC yang memakai kemampuan Gilgamesh hanya jauh lebih kreatif dalam pengguanaan Skill yang sudah ada.  
\- Kalau gak salah, nama OC-nya adalah: [Kishimoto Satou], nama pasaran yang biasa-biasa saja.  
\- Oh, ada kemungkinan EMIYA bakal muncul diakhir cerita, tapi bukan sebagai servant, melainkan sebagai [Counter Guardian] untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia dari tangan OC/MC yang telah memenangkan Holy Grail War dengan cara yang Cool dan Awesome.  
\- The last, bagi kalian yang [Cool dan Awesome], silakan review fanfic ini.

( _Spoiler ini dibuat_ _supaya kalian nggak penasaran lagi jika fic ini nggak dilanjut, dan paling gak kalo rajin nanti Kishi selesein chapter 2 yang hampir selese_ )  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Log: Off]


	2. Chapter 2

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter **Two** of **Fate- Stay Cool** **:** **Start of Holy Grail War**

 **[Ordinary Day as Servant Archer]**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Idea:_ _AoiKishi-kun  
_ _Disclaimer: Typemoon_ _, ETC  
_ _Genre: Humor, Adventure, Fantasy, Action_ _  
_ _Warning: Alternate_ _Canon_ _, Out of Character,_ _Alternate Novel Universe_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Summary_ :  
Menceritakan seorang pemuda normal dan biasa-biasa saja yang tiba-tiba disummon di Holy Grail ke empat Fuyuki. Dimana dia harus tetap Stay Cool, Stay Calm, dan Stay Awesome sebagai servant Archer [Gilgamesh]. Note: OC Gilgamesh. OP Gilgamesh. OOC Gilgamesh. Normal and Ordinary Original Character. [First Arc- Fate: Zero].

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

". . . ." = Speak  
'. . . .' = Mind

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . . . " Kirei

" . . . . . . . . . " Risei

" . . . . . . . . . " Tokiomi

" . . . . . . . . . " MC ( _ **Main Character**_ )

" . . . . . . . . . " Kirei

" . . . . . . . . . " Risei

" . . . . . . . . . " Tokiomi

" . . . . . . . . . " MC

Beberapa saat sejak pemanggilan berlangsung, keheningan masih memenuhi ruangan. Belum ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Sepertinya ketiga orang manusia yang ada diruangan terlihat cukup gugup.

Ah, mungkin mereka bingung harus berkata apa ketika melihat raut cuek dan pose yang menguarkan aura [ **Stay Out of ME!** ]

Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka bertiga. Sebagai Author Profesional dari Novel, Light Novel dan Web Novel, Aku sudah terbiasa berdiam diri dengan pose combo [ **Ultimate Silent** ] plus [ **Ultimate Cool** ] seperti ini.

Awalnya aku melakukan ini untuk menghilangkan gugup ketika berhadapan dengan Editor atau staf percetakan. Atau untuk menjaga image dan stay cool ketika berada di tengah acara perkumpulan para Author yang diadakan setahun sekali. Karena akan merepotkan ketika harus menampakkan raut masam atau tersipu ketika menguping dari jauh akan mereka yang membicarakan kritik pedas atau pujian terhadap karya-karya tulis buatanku.

Dan setelah bertahun-tahun memakainya akhirnya aku menjadi terbiasa dan tanpa sadar aku memakainya hampir setiap saat.

Skill [Poker Face] yang kulatih selama ini pada dasarnya bertujuan supaya aku bisa bersifat normal dan netral didepan umum. Tentu kalau ada yang memulai berbicara padaku aku akan menjawabnya dengan sopan dan jelas. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seorang Author Profesional serta penduduk negara yang normal dan ramah.

"E-ehm, bolehkau saya tahu, apakah anda servant yang saya panggil?" Tanya Tokiomi yang pada akhirnya memberanikan diri.

"Benar." (suara _netral_ )

". . . . . . . ." Tokiomi

". . . . . . . ." Kirei

". . . . . . . ." Risei

". . . . . . . . ? " MC

". . . . . . . ." Tokiomi

". . . . . . . ." Kirei

". . . . . . . ." Risei

"Berhenti membuang waktuku. Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan!" (Tegas) plus (Sedikit sopan).

'Karena saat ini aku adalah servant Gilgamesh, aku terpaska mengurangi sifat sopanku. Saat ini, Aku harus memperlihatkan bahwa posisiku adalah diatas mereka. Ternyata berperan sombong itu sulit dan melelahkan. Terlebih aku tidak terbiasa melakukanya. Kuharap dari luar aku terlihat angkuh, cool, dan awesome seperti Gilgamesh.' Pikirku seraya bersusah payah menahan pose tanganku masih bersilang dada yang rasanya mulai kesemutan.

"A-ah..., ma-maaf. Sebelumnya biarkan saya memperkenalkan diri. Saya adalah Tohsaka Tokiomi, Master yang mensummon anda di Holy Grail War ke-4 ini."

"Hn." Angguk ku dengan keren.

"Dua orang yang ada disana adalah sekutu kita di perang ini. Mereka adalah-"

Aku hanya mendengarkan dengan diam [ _Stay Quiet_ ] dan tenang [ _Stay Calm_ ] akan penjelasan Tokiomi, karena aku sudah mengetahui siapa mereka berdua.

'Hnn.., kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah semua ini nyata? Kalau iya, maka saat ini aku benar-benar mendapatkan cheat Absurd! Selain disummon menjadi Gilgamesh, kemungkinan besar Aku juga sudah mengetahui banyak informasi tentang semua servant dan master yang ada. Tapi, kalau seandainya servant lain dan Master mereka benar-benar berbeda dari Canon, tentu itu lebih baik. Kalau mengikuti alur Cerita yang itu-itu saja tentu akan membosankan, dan sebagai Author tentu sudah tugasku membangun plot dari sebuah cerita. Fufufu... akan kubuat semuanya lebih menarik' pikirku seraya masih sedikit mendengarkan celotehan dari Tokiomi.

Tidak lama kemudian, setelah Kirei dan Risei diperkenalkan, Tokiomi kembali berkata.

"Lalu, bolehkan kami mengetahui tentang anda?"

Hmm..., sama seperti yang di Canon, sepertinya Tokiomi memang cukup sopan layaknya seorang bangsawan, benar-benar Dandy dan Cool.

"Aku adalah Gilgamesh, Servant Class [Archer]. Sisanya tidak lah penting, kalian bisa mencari tahu informasi tambahan lainya bukan? Dan jangan khawatir, **sebagai** servant, tentu aku akan menolongmu untuk mendapatkan Holy Grail" _Dan_ _ **sebagai**_ _Author, aku bebas membuat ceritaku sendiri, kuku_...

Lagipula, Tokiomi pasti akan mengetahui informasi tambahan Gilgamesh melalui [ _Dream Circle_ ] atau pada buku sejarah, cerita dongeng, dan legenda lainya. Aku tidak perlu repot menjelaskan panjang lebar. Atau kalau kemungkinan terburuknya dia bukanya melihat kehidupan Gilgamesh, melainkan memimpikan kehidupan asliku didunia sebelumnya sebagai Author, aku tinggal membenarkanya saja dan menjelaskan bahwa aku dari masa depan.

Mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini aku pun masih ragu, apakah diriku Gilgamesh atau [Kishimoto Satou]?

Lagipula, dimunculkan dengan memiliki tubuh orang lain ternyata merepotkan. Kuharap semuanya tidak berakhir dengan hal _cliche_ dan merepotkan seperti aku harus melawan Gilgamesh untuk memperebutkan tubuh ini, nantinya.

Well, meskipun itu bukan masalah besar untukku

.

.

'Gilgamesh? _King of Heroes_? Siapa juga yang tidak kenal nama itu!' pikir Kotomine yang memasang wajah takjub, karena dia benar-benar beruntung bisa menyaksikan proses pemanggilan servant hebat dan yang ada dihadapanya.

'Asalkan dia bersedia bekerja sama denganku, kemenanganku di Holy Grail War ini sudah hampir bisa dipastikan. Sekarang, masalahnya adalah siapa para Heroic Spirit yang disummon master lainya sebagai Servant?' Pikir Tokiomi yang sejak tadi masih berhati-hati dihadapan King of Heroes yang masih menguarkan Aura tajam miliknya.

"Terima kasih yang mulia raja. Untuk saat ini anda bisa beristirahat dengan bebas di salah satu kamar kosong yang ada di kediamanku. Silakan anda bersantai untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan era ini. Mungkin besok hari, saya ingin membahas beberapa rencana yang akan kita lakukan dalam memulai [Holy Grail War] ini" Ucap Tokiomi kemudian.

.

.

'Hmm? Kalau tidak salah rencana palsu penyerang [Assasin] sehari atau dua hari setelah pensumonan berlangsung? Baiklah, lagipula pertama-tama yang harus aku lakukan saat ini ialah mencari tahu apa saja yang bisa kulakukan dengan tubuh servant ini'

"Baiklah, Tokiomi. Kuterima tawaranmu" Ucapku dengan tenang, ( _Stay Calm, ore_!)

Lalu, aku pun masuk kedalam [Astral mode] atau mode transparan. Tentu aku bisa melakukanya karena telah mendapat informasi tambahan yang diberikan oleh Grail ketika pensumonnan diriku. Lagipula, caranya cukup mudah, aku cuma harus fokus untuk melakukanya.

Selain Mode Astral, System Grail juga memberikan Informasi tambahan tentang Era dunia ini yang tidak jauh berbeda dari informasi pengetahuan Novel dan Animenya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Besok harinya aku mendengarkan rencana yang dibuat oleh Tokiomi dan Kirei, yang ternyata persis seperti di novel, yaitu aku harus mengalahkan Assasin yang akan mengunjungi kediaman Tohsaka dimalam harinya.

"Tunggu, sebentar, rasanya rencana ini kurang optimal. Memang benar kalau servant Assasin terbunuh, ada kemungkinan besar para master lain akan mengurangi penjagaan dan kewaspadaan mereka. Tapi itu, tidak pasti 100%. Mungkin saja ada Master yang tetap menjaga kewaspadaan mereka tanpa peduli berkurangnya satu atau dua musuh" Ucap ku dengan [ _Stay Cool_ ].

"Hmmm..." Tokiomi terpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya perkataan Archer ada benarnya, contohnya adalah Emiya Kiritsugu. Seorang Master yang profesional dalam membunuh pasti lebih mengetahui dengan trik kecil seperti ini. Dan pastinya dia akan mencurigainya, terutama kalau dia memiliki informasi tentang hubungan guru - murid antara aku dan sensei yang pastinya tidak terlalu rahasia." jelas Kirei yang pastinya terlalu terobesei dengan Kiritsugu, sehingga sedikit banyaknya dia sudah hafal seluruh informasi tentang Kiritsugu yang bisa didapatnya.

Hanya saja, kuharap itu bukan obsesi dari segi seksual, brrr.. membayangkanya saja sudah sangat mengerikan.

'Ternyata..., Kirei di dunia ini cukup cerdik. Saat ini dia masih memiliki harapan untuk tidak terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Kuharap aku bisa membuatnya menjadi pria yang lebih baik.' pikirku.

"Dan poin lain yang tidak kusuka adalah tentang clone Assasin yang harus kubunuh nantinya. Bukankah itu sangat merugikan? Lebih baik memerintahkanya menyerang master lain. Kalau dia gagal apa boleh buat. Tapi, kalau dia berhasil melukai atau bahkan sampai membunuh master lawan. Tentu hal itu lebih menguntungkan" lanjutku kemudian.

Mendengar ini, Tokiomi dan Kirei kembali terdiam sambil memikirkan kembali ide dariku.

Sebenarya, alasan aku mengatakan hal ini adalah karena aku tidak ingin memiliki pengalaman membunuh dengan cara seperti ini. Kalau mengikuti rencana Tokiomi sebelumnya, maka yang kulakukan pada Assasin ialah pembantaian, bukan _self-defense_ atau bertarung karena harus melindungi suatu hal atau tujuan yang penting.

Aku adalah seorang warga negara normal yang patuh akan peraturan, tata tertib dan undang-undang hukum negara. Melakukan pelanggaran yang extreme seperti pembunuhan secara kejam seperti itu tidaklah mungkin untuk **saat ini**. Ya, saat ini aku belum pernah terpaksa membunuh manusia. Tapi kalau sampai saat itu tiba, ketika aku dipaksa oleh pilihan harus membunuh atau tidak..., mungkin..., saat itu aku akan berusaha melakukanya dengan benar.

Paling tidak, suatu saat nanti, dengan meyakinkan diri bahwa Assasin atau servant lainya itu hanyalah Heroic Spirit, roh, atau semacamnya. Di mana pada dasarnya mereka sudah pernah mati sebelumnya. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini aku akan lebih mudah membunuh mereka.

Seperti informasi yang kuingat dari dunia asalku, para servant yang disummon hanyalah copy dari diri mereka. Jadi kalau seandainya mereka terbunuh, tentu itu tidak akan berpengaruh dengan diri asli mereka.

'Hnmmm...?, Oh... ! !' tiba-tiba aku mendapat pencerahan! _Excellent_!

Ah! Mungkin hal ini juga bisa sedikit menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa memiliki semua kemampuan milik Gilgamesh. Mungkinkah terdapat seseorang yang memiliki _authority_ atau kekuasaan untuk meng- _copy_ , lalu mem- _paste_ hasil [Copy]-an dari kemampuan Gilgamesh pada diriku yang pada dasarnya hanyalah seorang pemuda normal.

Meskipun aku mencurigai pelakunya adalah salah satu dari Gaia, Alaya atau Akasha. Aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya secara pasti. Mana mungkin manusia normal sepertiku bisa mengetahui cara berfikir mahluk diluar akal sehat seperti mereka. _Hell_ , bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah mereka bisa berfikir atau tidak!

.

.

Lalu, malam harinya, rencana baru pun dilaksanakan. Yaitu penyerangan Assasin terhadap kediaman Matou.

Dari informasi milik Assasin tentang persembunyian Master, saat ini Kotomine Kirei telah yakin akan keberadaan Master yang tinggal di kediaman keluarga Matou. Informasi ini sangatlah mudah ditemukan, karena keluarga magus seperti Matou sudah lama tinggal di Fuyuki, berbeda dari tempat persembunyian master lainya yang masih dalam proses pencarian.

Pada akhirnya, Assasin tewas setelah berhasil melukai master dari servant hitam yang di ketahui sebagai Class Berserker.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Besok harinya, sama seperti malam pertama aku tiba didunia ini, kali ini aku juga tidak tidur semalaman untuk mempelajari fungsi tubuh baru milik servant. Setelah menghabiskan waktu dua hari dua malam, akhirnya aku bisa merasa cukup puas dan cukup yakin bisa menggunakan hampir semua potensial yang tubuh ini miliki.

Karena saat ini diriku adalah servant dan karena aku sudah berpengalaman sebagai Author, maka fokus melakukan sesuatu sampai bergadang semalaman dan tidak makan seharian bukanlah hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan. (apalagi kalau _deadline_ sudah saaaangat dekat!)

Beberapa hal yang sementara ini bisa kuketahui adalah:

Semua Noble Phantasm yang ada di Gate Babilon jumlahnya terbatas, tidak seperti jumlah Noble Phantasm milik EMIYA-senpai yang tidak terbatas.

Jutaan Noble Phantasm yang kumiliki sebagian besarnya hanyalah prototipe atau senjata yang tidak memiliki history mendalam tentang penggunanya. Dengan kata lain, meskipun terdapat beberapa Noble Phantams Rank A+ atau A++. Mereka semua hanyalah hiasan yang lebih cocok untuk di lemparkan atau dipajang daripada digunakan.

Hal ini sangatlah wajar, karena secara logic, dengan umurnya yang terbatas, Gilgamesh tidak mungkin bisa menggunakan semua senjata yang dikoleksinya. Hanya beberapa senjata saja yang telah familiar karena sering Gilgamesh gunakan seperti: EA, Enkidu, dan lainya.

Pengalaman Gilgamesh menggunakan senjata terbatas selama hidupnya sebagai demigod, waktu yang sangat sedikit kalau dibandingkan dengan pengalaman Counter Guardian yang tidak terikat dengan masa dan selalu dikirim pada setiap _timeline_ perkembangan evolusi manusia, baik itu _past_ , _present_ , atau _future_.

Dan meskipun sekarang aku memiliki [Noble Phantasm Rank EX, Ea] yang konon katanya bisa menghancurkan dunia. Mana mungkin aku bisa menggunakanya di tengah kota. Aku hanyalah pemuda normal! Bukanlah mesin maupun pembunuh tanpa ampun seperti Counter Guardian atau Anti-Hero. Bahkan aku bukanlah seorang Knight, Hero, ataupun King. Aku hanyalah pemuda biasa yang tiba-tiba terlibat dalam situasi aneh seperti ini.

Untung saja, bagi diriku yang merupakan manusia normal, pengalaman yang ada di otak kosong milik Gilgamesh lebih mudah dicerna. Sehingga penggunaan [Gate Babilon] bisa kukuasai hanya dalam dua malam. Atau mungkin saja aku cukup jenius? Haha..

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mendapatkan banyaknya pengetahun secara sekaligus seperti yang dimiliki Zelretch atau luasnya pengalaman yang dimiliki oleh Counter Guardian EMIYA. Wajar saja mereka terlihat sinting dan memiliki mental yang tidak stabil karena memiliki pengetahuan sebanyak itu.

Gilgamesh hidup di era terkebelakang, dimana teknologi masih terkurung dan berkembang pada kisaran area adat, kebudayaan, dan kepercayaan dalam hal supranatural. Saat itu masih belum ada kalkulus, programing, kimia, aljabar, coding, dan beragam cabang ilmu pengetahuan modern lainya. Hell, bahkan angka Nol/Zero atau [0] saja belum mereka kenal.

Meski demikian, karena aku adalah orang normal, sopan, ramah, pengertian, berpikiran luas serta bijaksana, maka aku harus memaklumi pemikiran dangkalnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, salah satu faktor besar perkembangan manusia adalah lingkungan mereka berada. Jadi, maklum saja jika Gilgamesh Canon hanya mengetahui kata-kata ejekan terbatas seperti: Mongrel, Puppy, Mutt, Doggy, dan semacamnya.

Dan juga setelah memiliki pengalaman Gilgamesh, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa masih banyak legenda-legenda Hero Kuno yang jauh lebih tua dari peradaban yang ada saat Gilgamesh hidup. Yang mana peninggalan sejarah tentang mereka telah hilang ditelan masa sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka di masa modern ini.

Apa boleh buat, umur bumi adalah lebih dari 4.5 milyar tahun (4,500,000,000 +plus). Kalau dibandingkan dengan jumlah tahun Masehi yang baru mencapai 2000 (+plus) tahun, atau keberadaan legenda Gilgamesh hanya beberapa ribu tahun sebelum Masehi, tentu umur bumi juuuuuuuuuuh lebih tua. Dimana tidak akan mengherankan jika peradaban dan teknologi manusia telah di [ _ **reset**_ ] beberapa kali selama perjalanan kehidupan bumi.

Sekarang, aku semakin meragukan tentang apakah benar Gilgamesh itu King of Hero dan Hero pertama didunia? Mungkin lebih pantas jika dikatakan bahwa Gilgamesh hanyalah orang yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya sebagai King of Heroes dan First Hero.

Kemungkinan besar alasan sejarah di era sesudah masa Gilgamesh menulis cerita yang mengelu-elukan kehebatan dirinya, karena dia adalah seorang Raja. Jadi sudah wajar jika dia **bebas** menulis sejarah yang ada pada zamanya. Tidak seperti Hero atau pahlawan sejati yang tidak menampakkan namanya di dalam Sejarah.

 **Ingat, Sejarah itu ditulis oleh pemenang!**

( _seperti sejarah penulisan Gender Bender Artur Pendragon, Mordred, Astolfo, Altera, Jack the Ripper, dll_ )

Pada dasarnya, Gilgamesh bukanlah servant terhebat seperti yang dikira dan dirumorkan kebanyakan orang. Faktanya dia hanyalah raja sombong tidak berpengalaman yg bahkan umurnya mustahil sampai 2000 tahun. Bahkan pihak TYPE-Moon tidak pernah menyatakan bahwa Gilgamesh adalah servant terkuat yang pernah ada. ( _dia hanya yang terkuat untuk sementara ini_ ).

Terbukti dari fakta lainya yang memperlihatkan masih banyak mahluk 'Nasuverse' yang jauh lebih hebat dari Gilgamesh, seperti: Grand Servants (King Hassan, Solomon, etc), Zelrech dengan pengetahuan paralel universe miliknya atau CG EMIYA dengan pengalaman bertarungnya lebih dari milyaran Eon, ORT, True Dead Apostle Ancestors, Demigods, TYPE, dll.

Untuk lebih mudahnya, kalau dibandingkan dengan pengertian Game adalah:  
\- [Zelrech] adalah Profesional Gamer yang punya cheat Infinite Life,  
\- [EMIYA] adalah Veteran Gamer yang melakukan cheat Grinding Level dan Skill selama milyaran Eon sehingga semuanya melebihi level MAX,  
\- [Dead Apostle Ancestors] adalah Gamer dengan cheat Inifinite HP dan MP.

Sedangkan [Gilgamesh] hanyalah Newbie yang baru saja hidup di dunia dengan Cheat Item dan Equipment. Jadi sangatlah wajar jika dia kalah dikarekanan sedikitnya jumlah pengalaman (exp) dan Skill miliknya. Pemikiranya dangkal dan bodoh karena dia tidak memiliki banyak pengalaman hidup. Seandainya dia adalah seorang Immortal, mungkin dia bisa menjadi sedikit lebih bijaksana dan bisa mencapai Level serta Skill yang cukup untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini.

Kalau ada yang mengatakan Gilgamesh itu tidak bodoh, mana buktinya?  
Kenapa dia mau mengikuti rencana konyol untuk membully Assasin?  
Kenapa dia menerima perintah Tokiomi ketika disuruh kembali dari dok dengan Command seal? Bukankah itu bisa diputus dengan Prototype Ruler Breaker? Itupun kalau dia memilikinya.  
Kenapa tetap menembakkan hanya sedikit senjata pada Berserker Lancelot kalau sudah tahu itu bisa ditangkis?  
Kenapa diakhir cerita dia tidak menangkis serangan Excalibur dari Saber Arturia dengan salah satu perisai atau Divine Shield miliknya?  
Kenapa mau saja bermandikan lumpur menjijikan dari Grail? Pake payung kek!  
Kenapa dia bisa kalah melawan 3rd rate Magus? Apa dirinya benar-benar tidak berguna sampai bisa kalah melawan [ _plot armor_ ] seperti itu!

.

Tapi, karena saat ini aku terpaksa disummon dengan kemampuan miliknya, apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa pilih-pilih. Aku harus lebih kreatif dan optimal dalam menggunakan alat yang kumiliki.

'Hahh..., benar-benar merepotkan. Kalau memang benar, semua hal ini nanti diakhiri dengan _cliche_ melawan Gilgamesh untuk memperebutkan tubuh ini. Maka aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya sampai puas. Akan kuperlihatkan kekuatan dari seorang Author normal dan biasa dengan _Logic,_ ide _creative_ serta minset _Brillian_ miliknya! Ku ku ku... Ha ha ha... Hua ha ha ha ha...!'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# 3rd Pov #

Hari berikutnya ( _setelah kematian satu clone Assasin_ ), Gilgamesh pergi menemui Tokiomi. Dan menyuruhnya menandatangani Geass Scroll yang berisi perjanjian berupa:

' **Gilgamesh bebas melakukan apapun asalkan tidak mengancam kehidupan Tokiomi dan keluarganya. Tokiomi tidak bisa mengguanakan command seal kalau hal itu tidak berhubungan dengan keselamatan nyawanya. Command seal akan dipaksa aktif memanggil gilgamesh, jika kehidupan Tokiomi terancam'.**

"Hn..., benarkah hanya ini yang Anda inginkan?" tanya Tokiomi sopan dengan sedikit nada ragu, saat ini duduk dimeja kerjanya _sendirian_.

Adapun Kotomine Kirei, mungkin saat ini dia sedang melakukan pengintaian seperti biasanya.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak ingin disuruh-suruh melakukan hal yang merepotkan dan tidak jelas. Kau sudah tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, bukan? Apa keringanan seperti ini dari raja sepertiku tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Ti-tidak! Ha-hanya saja..." Ucap Tokiomi terbata. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dihadapanya adalah raja dari para pahlawan yang ada didalam sejarah. Gilgamesh! Dirinya benar-benar terkejut setelah memeriksa informasi tentang sejarah dirinya dan Noble Phantasm [Gate Babilon] yang tersebut didalam status servant Archer miliknya. Mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih yakin jika mendapatkan ' _Dream Circle'_ nanti.

'Lagipula, isi kontrak ini tidak ada yang memberatkan diriku secara permanen. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa memaksanya melakukan rencana atau perintah yang tidak berhubungan dengan keselaman diriku atau keluargaku..., ini benar-benar sulit. Kalau aku menyetujui perjanjian ini, maka rencana-rencana yang aku dan Kirei siapkan sampai saat ini akan...' pikir Tokiomi bimbang.

"Hnn..., kalau kau ingin mendapat kepercayaan dariku, paling tidak, kau bisa melakukan hal kecil dan sepele seperti ini, bukan? Atau..., kau memang berencena mengkhianati diriku dari Awal, **To-ki-omi**?" ucap Gilgamesh yang diakhiri dengan memunculkan Ea, yang tadi malam sudah diperiksa oleh Gilgamesh/pemuda normal.

Ya, **EA**! Siapa peduli dengan hal sepele seperti menggertak manusia seperti Tokiomi dengan memperlihatkan Noble Phantasm Anti-world. Saat ini semua milik Gilgamesh adalah milik sang pemuda biasa yang sebelumnya berprofesi sebagai Author. Jadi sudah wajar jika melakukan apapun semaunya. Siapa peduli dengan servant Assasin yang bersembunyi disisi ruangan dalam keadaan ketakutan setelah melihat Noble Phantasm Rank EX itu.

Alhasil, Tokiomi pun bergegas menyetujui kontrak yang ada dihadapanya. Dirinya tidak ingin menjadi target kemarahan sang raja dengan senjata ber-aura mengerikan seperti itu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

# Gilga-kun POV #

'Kukuku... Akhirnya aku telah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Tokiomi. Sekarang tidak akan ada yang bisa melarangku membunuh semua Servant dengan 1 hit Enuma Elish! Muahaha!'

Tapi, tetap saja membunuh para servant sangat merepotkan dan hal yang cukup berat untuk dilakukan oleh diriku yang merupakan seorang pemuda biasa, ramah, tenang, keren, dan penuh santun. ( _sepertinya MC semakin ketularan sifat arrogant dari Gilgamesh_ )

"Hei, aku tahu kalian ada disini Assasin!" Ucapku lantang, tapi layaknya pembunuh profesional, mereka masih bisa menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka meskipun sudah ketakutan melihat monster bernama [EA].

"Aku punya penawaran untuk kalian. Aku memiliki banyak Noble Phantasm yang tidak terpakai. Mereka hanya pajangan yang tidak berarti untukku, tapi mungkin itu akan cukup berguna bagi kalian" ucapku yang masih memegang Ea layaknya pemukul bisbol biasa, sementara itu diakhir ucapanku aku membuka [Gate Babilon] dan menjatuhkan setumpuk Noble Phantasm dilantai.

Bisa dilihat beragam senjata seperti tombak, pisau, kapak, pedang, armor, sepatu, dan perlengkapan indah serta mematikan lainya dengan kualitas ranking antara Rank D sampai B.

"Semua itu adalah beberapa contoh Prototype senjata para pahlawan yang ada, sehingga belum ada sejarah pemiliknya yang resmi. Kalian bisa mengambilnya sesuka kalian. Paling tidak dengan ini, kemampuan bertarung kalian akan bertambah. Bagaimana? Bukankan ini menarik? Sebagai gantinya, yang kuinginkan hanyalah terbunuhnya pada Master atau servant lain. Sehingga pada akhirnya yang tersisa hanyalah dua class Servant, yaitu Archer dan Assasin"

". . . . . . . ."

Hanya diam yang mengisi ruangan.

Tidak hanya terkejut karena keputusan Gilgamesh, saat ini Tokiomi yang sejak tadi masih berdiam diri duduk di kursi kerjanya setelah menyetujui kontrak Geass menjadi cukup terkejut dengan terdapat kemungkinan Assasin ada diruangan ini.

"Hmmm..., apa kalian tidak percaya denganku? Aku adalah seorang Raja yang murah hati. Jadi kalian tidak perlu sungkan menerima bantuan dariku. Jujur saja, aku tidak memiliki skill yang hebat seperti kalian dalam melakukan pembunuhan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Jadi selama ini, semua senjata yang ada disana hanya menjadi pajangan tak berati untukku." Ucapku seraya berpaling kearah pintu keluar.

"Hmmmm..., tapi, kalau kalian benar-benar tidak ingin menggunakan mereka bukan masalah juga untukkku. Ini semua terserah pada kalian, aku tidak ingin memaksa" Lanjutku kemudian

Lalu, tiba-tiba muncul seorang Assasin wanita bertopeng tengkorak berambut biru dari sudut ruangan yang ada dibelakang kiri Tokiomi, dan dia pun berkata dengan suara cantiknya.

"Hmph.., Bukankah kau terlalu percaya diri? Apa kau tidak takut kalau-kalau semua ini akan digunakan untuk membunuhmu?" Ucap gadis cantik yang kalau tidak salah adalah servant Assasin dengan sebutan [Hassan of Serenity]?

"Ah, tentu aku tidak akan keberatan jika terbunuh oleh wanita penuh racun serta keindahan seperti dirimu. Dan, kalau masih ada yang kurang, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan mencarikan senjata yang cocok untuk tiap-tiap dari kalian para Assasin" ucapku seraya sedikit memalingkan wajahku dengan penuh senyum keren.

Tentu saja, saat ini aku sudah memakai Armor dan banyak Aksesori yang memungkinkanku tidak akan tewas dalam serangan kejutan dari belakang. Yaitu, armor yang sering Gilgamesh kenakan ketikan bertempur full power. Sementara bermacam aksesoris seperti cincin, kalung, syal, dan aksesoris lainya telah terpasang dibalik Armor.

"Archer, apa yang kau-" Tokiomi yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutanya terpotong perkataanya, karena..

"Tidak apa Tokiomi, bukankah saat ini kita bersekutu dengan Kotomine Kirei? Jadi wajar jika aku sedikit membantu servant miliknya. Dan..., ummm... sepertinya sangat merepotkan kalau aku kembali lagi keruangan ini. Jadi aku akan menambahkan senjata-senjata yang mungkin bisa kalian gunakan" ucapku seraya kembali membuka Gate Babilon dan menumpahkan lebih banyak tumpukan senjata dan armor untuk para Assasin.

Dengan begini, paling tidak, kuharap mereka bisa mendapatkan bagian Action melawan para servant lain.

Peduli amat dengan harga diri Original Gilgamesh yang tidak akan meminjamkan harta pusaka miliknya. Saat ini semua kemampuan miliknya dan semua yang ada di Gate Babilon adalah milik **ku**! Aku bukanlah Gilgamesh yang picik dan sombong itu! Aku adalah diriku! Jangan harap aku bersedia dipermainkan oleh _Fate_ , _Destiny_ atau takdir dan plot yang ada didunia ini!

Bagiku semua senjata hanyalah alat yang digunakan untuk menghasilkan sesuatu. Kalau sebuah senjata di gunakan oleh seorang [True Hero], maka mereka akan menjadi pedang suci yang diberkati dimana namanya akan dielu-elukan sepanjang sejarah. Tapi kalau yang menggunakannya adalah [Evil Villain], maka pedang itu akan menjadi pedang terkutuk yang akan ditakuti dan dibenci selama-lamanya.

Lagipula, seperti yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya, sebagian besar senjata yang ada di gate adalah prototype atau generasi pertama dari Noble Phantasm para Hero. Artinya mereka hanyalah senjata yang belum memiliki history dari penggunanya. Hanya beberapa senjata saja yang pernah dimiliki oleh orang lain maupun senjata yang sering Gilgamesh pakai.

"Kalau masih kurang atau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentang fungsi Noble Phantasm, silakan tanyakan padaku nanti. Saat ini aku ingin kembali istirahat, jadi.. sampai bertemu nanti... my Lovely Assasin " ucapku seraya masuk mode Astral dan keluar dari ruangan.

Meh, siapa peduli dengan Tokiomi yang saat ini ditinggalkan bersama Assasin Serenity sendirian? Kalau seandainya Kotomine memang memang ingin membunuh Tokiomi sekarang bukan masalah. Aku masih bisa mencari kandidat master lainya. Meskipun akan merepotkan jika harus mengulang kontrak dan melakukan perkenalan lagi, mungkin aku memilih untuk menyembuhkanya saja nanti.

Tapi, sepertinya hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi untuk sekarang. Kotomine masih patuh terhadap Tokiomi yang merupakan gurunya. Dan dia tidak terjerumus oleh hasutan serta kata-kata tidak bijak dari Gilgamesh seperti di plot asal.

'Hmm..., apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Istirahat di kamar? Atau berjalan-jalan keliling kota Fuyuki? Hmmm... mungkin pilihan kedua, siapa tahu aku menemukan hal menyenangkan seperti bertemu Shirou kecil, Rin kecil, Sakura kecil atau Irisviel maupun Saber?'

Bisa dipastikan saat ini plot canon telah hancur seutuhnya. Jadi, hal menarik seperti apa yang akan dipersiapkan oleh dunia ini untukku? Kuku... Hakaka... Kuahahahaha!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[Bersambung]

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ok, Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2.  
Adapun chapter 3, 4, dan seterusnya masih belum di bikin sama sekali. Hanya berupa kumpulan plot dan copy paste kumpulan informasi dan trivia yang dulu saya kumpulkan dari Wikia dan fanfic lain.

Jadi, ada kemungkinan chapter berikutnya akan lama updatenya sama seperti chapter-chapter lain yang tidak sempat saya tulis selama ini.

 _Pertama_ , ini di Update sekalian memperingati Akhir tahun 2017 dan awal Tahun 2018. Fic ini saya selesaikan baru saja pada malam ini, malam 31 Desember 2017. Karena itulah saya ucapkan: **Happy New Year 2018!**

 _Kedua_ , saya benar-benar minta maaf karena terbangkalainya fanfic lain yang tidak kunjung update juga. Mungkin bagi author lain yang punya waktu dan semangat besar akan mengatakan bahwa ini hanya alasan yang saya buat karena tidak ada waktu. Tapi, mohon kemaklumanya karena tubuh dan mental saya yang capai karena tuntutan kehidupan yang keras. Hiks.. semoga saja saya dapat kerjaan yang lebih **tepat** dan punya banyak **waktu** luang untuk istirahat. ( _mohon doanya_..)

Kesimpulanya, saya benar-benar minta maaf, Sorry, Gomenna sai.

Anyway, selamat tahun baru. Dan selamat hari libur. Haha!

.

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih sedia memberikan masukan, membaca, menulis review, bagi-bagi informasi, nge-PM, nge-Favorite, dan nge-Follow fic ini!

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian. Silakan tulis lewat PM atau Review. See ya later..

AoiKishi [Log: Off]


End file.
